Where Loyalty Lies
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Arthur knows Merlin's hiding something.  He's not sure who else is in on it, but he's sure they can't be loyal to him...can they?


"So…it's been quite the journey."

Lancelot nodded, too tired to look to the prince at his side. Gaius had insisted on looking at Merlin's wounds and Gwen and most of the knights were helping with reconstruction, leaving Lancelot to stand at Arthur's side.

"What happened to you and Merlin, anyway?"  
>Lancelot bit his tongue against the desire to recognize Merlin's bravery. "I apologize, my lord. We were stopped by some guards."<p>

Arthur nodded. "Amazing, though. How they just…vanished like that."

Lancelot tried to control his reaction, but Arthur noticed the short tense of his shoulders.

"Funny," he continued, now staring straight ahead. "Merlin did the same thing when I mentioned it to him. But you wouldn't lie to me."

Lancelot now turned to face the prince, confusion painted in his eyes. "Why do you say it that way, my lord?"  
>"You've sworn loyalty to me, Sir Lancelot," he stated, back straight and hands folded together behind him. "Merlin has not."<p>

Quietly Lancelot insisted, "That does not make him any less loyal."

Arthur gazed skeptically at Lancelot, who refused to meet his eyes.

"But he is hiding something," Arthur concluded. After a brief pause, he continued hesitantly, "Would he be if he were truly loyal?"

Lancelot let the question and its two-sided meaning simmer between them for a moment before responding.

"I pledged my loyalty to you based on your reputation. Only after giving it to you did I see for myself that you deserved it. But if someone else, a humble servant maybe, had earned it without ever asking for it, especially when it would not hurt you…I might hide something myself."

"Who's hiding what?"

Arthur turned to see Sir Gwaine on his opposite side.

"Merlin," Arthur informed him. "But I don't know what."

The man shrugged. "Who cares?"

Arthur turned to fully face him, showing a mix of anger and bewilderment in his features. "Do you know?" he demanded, to which the knight shook his head.

"But then…" he mused. "I wouldn't tell you if I did."

Arthur was dumbstruck. "You'd lie for Merlin? A servant?"

"No," Gwaine drawled. "I'd lie for Merlin, my friend. Don't tell me you've never had to lie to cover his backside?"  
>Arthur thought back to the one time he had, when Merlin had somehow managed to let the keys be stolen. Even then, it had seemed like he was hiding something. But Arthur had lied, despite his loyalty to his father.<p>

And he would do it again if he had to. Because Merlin deserved his loyalty too.

* * *

><p>"How are you?"<p>

"Are you actually concerned, Arthur?"

The prince scoffed. "I just need my manservant tomorrow." He sat in front of him, holding his gaze. "What happened with the bell?"

This time, Merlin showed no sign of distress. "We just couldn't get to it in time. I'm sorry."

Arthur nodded, considering this while keeping his eyes glued to Merlin's face.

"Merlin…how would you feel if you knew someone had lied to you?"

Merlin went pale, is already large eyes widening even more. "Well…" he began slowly, hesitantly. "I'd probably be upset, at first. But…if it was for a good reason…"

"You wouldn't question his loyalty?"

"Technically," Merlin said, a new light in his eyes as color returned to his skin. "You were lying to your father when you let him beat you in the melee. And no one's questioning your loyalty to him."

Arthur's mouth opened to respond, even uttering a sound, before closing again.

"I think, sometimes, loyalty means doing what's best for the person, even if it may be a bit dishonest."

Arthur nodded contemplatively.

"You still can't fool me into thinking you're wise, Merlin," Arthur teased with a smirk. The boy broke into a grin as the prince stood. "And it's nice to know you're just as useless to Lancelot as you are to me."

"You have no idea," Merlin mumbled as Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

"Still, I was glad the knights were willing to stay at my side."

Merlin rolled his eyes, wondering if the prat knew how to say thank you.

"Well…it _is _their job. Plus…" Merlin looked at Arthur, waiting until their eyes locked before he continued. He wanted to be sure the prince could not misunderstand him. "They have faith in you."

Not averting his eyes, Arthur nodded. "I believe in them too."

Merlin called him back before he got quite out the door.

"I'm sure, Arthur…_whoever_ is hiding something from you has your best interests at heart. And will tell you whatever it is when the time is right."

Arthur frowned in confusion. "It's all hypothetical, _Mer_lin."

"Right," Merlin agreed quickly, nodding once. "Of course."

Arthur shook his head, smirking as he mumbled something about idiots and left the room.


End file.
